pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Random Fun Stuff/ESE TOMATE ES MIO,BITCH
??? : ...Qué cojone2... ___ HOLAAA.Soy yo, remembah me? Constantino, síii.Oush no me quiero levantar del sofá.Bueno, hola qué tal.Como puedes ver arriba ↑ se ha cambiado el typing style tanto de esta gilipollas como el del personaje (no había aparecido antes, si no quedó claro) .¿Me has dicho 'pene tonto' ? '''Excuse moi? '''Gilipollas es pene tonto. Ahá. ¿Os cuento lo sucedido? ¿Os cuento quién es el que cambia las 's' por '2' 8D? ¡¿LO DIGO O NO LO DI--!? CALLA YA Y CUÉNTALO O LO DIGO YO,QUE TENGO QUE TRABAJAR LA TAREA. Va,va. América gritaba todo el jodido rato y Karkat QUE ESCRIBE A VOCES también, así que acabaron en el mismo sitio, uno delante del otro, y los demás por detrás, porque como estaba tan oscuro y eran unos cegatos, no veían nada.Paso algo más o menos así: Flashback de hace unos minutos América: HAA, ¡ESCUCHÉ ALGO! ¡SIGAN AL HÉROE! O sea, a mí, está claro, ¿nope? China: Aru...Por qué habré venido... Francia: Ohonhonhon~ __ Karkat: JOHN, DÓNDE NOS HAS METIDO. John: ¡que no lo séeee ):< ! Karkat: YA TE VA--- WOAH MIRA POR DÓNDE VAS STRIDER Dave: yo no he sido América: ¡Wohwohwoh! Who the fuck are you!? Inglaterra: Huyan, está hablando en su idioma natal primate, escóndanse y no vuelvan. China: ...¿Jajajaru? Vriska: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!!!!!! ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? ¿El tonto? ¡Como John! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Rose: Vriska, debo informarte que tú también te encuentras presente en esta sala, por lo tanto entrarías en el campo general que has dicho. Vriska: ¿Eh? A veces no entiendo a los humanos, 8ah... Dave: que tu tambien eres tonta Francia: Ohonhonhon~ No le digas eso a la señorita~ '' ''-Se encienden las luces-'' ''Francia: Ohonhon--OH MON DIÚ.... ???: Qué cojone2... ___''FIN.Guay,¿eh? A Francia se le ha bajado el calentón, supongo.Los trolls son grises, los humanos, ¿narzanja NARZANJA. claro?, y John,Dave,Rose y Jade LOS CONOCERÁAS son páaaalidos.' ¿Son chinos? ¿Amarillos?' Sabes que no :facepalm: '¿Volvemos a la historia please? Ya sabéis que el que 'habla a2ii, doblando la2 'ii' y poniendo 2 en vez de 's' e2 2ollux.' ???: Qué mierda pasa ahora, chigi---QUÉ COJONES ES ESO- América: Tranquilízate Romano, ¡el héroe está aquí haha! Vriska: Qué aires se da ese tío, menudo im8écil... América: El héroe no es nunca un imbécil Archivo:OE3.png Vriska: Claro, claro Archivo:Awesome_face.gif Sollux: Y... ¿Qué coño 2oii2? ¿2Sabéii2 qué hacemo2 aquíi o algo? China: La verdad es que no, aru... Karkat: ¿NO TENÉIS NINGÚN LUSUS QUE NOS INDIQUE EL CAMINO? John: Karkat, no grites.... Francia: ¿Un qué? Ohonhonhon~ Karakt: OH DIOS MÍO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A EXPLICARLO OTRA VEZ. Rose: ¿Alguien tiene la información suficiente de qué hacemos aquí supuestamente? Inglaterra: ... ¿Me lo podéis traducir? Dave: Tío van en serio? John: No se yo...no sabéis dónde estamos? En realidad se tiraron así un rato grande.Vriska peleaba con América y se insultaban entre sí, Karkat seguía gritando y Sollux flipaba en colores.Debería pasar algo interesante en un rato, tengo entendido... '''Sep.Voy a encender las luces y va a haber un banquete de cojones.Con tomates, patatas, ensaladas, frappuccinos, vino, agua Lanjarón, chocolate de México, entre otros.Y Pavo.Muchos Pavos. -PUM LUZ APAGADA- Gracias Constantino.'''De nada. -PUM LUZ ENCENDIDA AGAIN CON FLECHAS DE COLORES SEÑALANDO LA MESA QUE LOS CEGATOS NO HABÍAN VISTO.-¿Gracias?' DE NADA. Karkat: QUÉ COJONES. Jade: ¡¡¡¡COMIDAA!!!! '''Ahá, Jade. Una chica muuy extravagante. Todo el día emocionada y dando saltos y tal.Es muy alegre y tiene un tipo de escribir/hablar más bien normalito...' Dave: Ostia esos son tomates Romano: ... Dave: Que pinta tiene ese, todo rojo y delicioso, lo devoraría muy minucioso Romano: Ese.... Dave: ...tomate Romano: ...TIENE Dave: ...QUE Romano: SER... Dave&Romano: MÍO. Sabéis lo que viene ahora, ¿no? Una pelea. Romano y Dave pelearon varios minutos.Unos 10? OHHH.Se pelearon obviamente por el tomate.El que estaba en lo alto de la ensalada.El más delicioso.El más grande.El más gordo.EL MÁS ROJO. Dave: TIENE QUE SER MIO, NO VES QUE ROJO ES Romano: YO TENGO UN HUERTO DE TOMATES EN ESPAÑA, ES MÍO, BASTARDO Dave: PARA QUÉ QUIERES OTRO TOMATE SI YA TIENES UN HUERTO ENTERO Romano: ESE TOMATE ES DIFERENTE...MIRA, SOLUCIONADO. -le pega un mordisco- TOMA LA OTRA MITAD. '//A los homestuckers esto les sonará de un comic/vídeo de John y Dave.Si no, pues nada. ' Dave: No ... no es igual, no esta solucionado Romano: ¿Por qué no? chigi bastardo Dave: Porque tu ya le has mordido, y si yo le muerdo ahora es como...que nos besamos Romano: ... Mira, si no quieres el tomate, -- Dave: Y no pienso formar parte de esta homosexualidad. Romano: ¡¿QUÉ?! ???: Oh, vamos, Lovi~ Cálmate, ¿Sí? Romano: DÉJAME MALDITO BASTARDO ESPAÑA, ME HA DICHO GAY España: Nah, sólo te ha dicho que no quiere el tomate~ ¿Dejamos eso de lado y me lo como yo~ ? Romano: NO. ES MI TOMATE, BITCH. MÍO, BASTARDO. Inglaterra: Woh, cálmate, fiera... España: -le ofrece un tomate- Venga, siempre tengo tomates para ti~ Romano: Que sus zurzan a todos...